1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing system that utilizes a print server has been proposed. A print server controls the print processing by managing one or more printers positioned on a network, generating a print job on the basis of a print instruction by a user, and transmitting the print job to any one of the printers, to thereby control print processing. The user accesses the print server via a client PC so as to instruct the print processing by a printer managed by the print server. That is, the print server provides the client PC with a print function. In this manner, a configuration in which the server bears portions of functions provided in the client PC instead of the client PC is called “service provision by the server”.
Recently, cloud computing has attracted attention. Cloud computing also has a configuration in which the server provides services with the client PC. The main feature of the cloud computing is simultaneously processing requests from many clients by executing data conversion and data processing in a distributed way with many computing resources. Venders emerge who implement services on the cloud computing environment to thereby provide various Web services via the network. For example, Google (Registered trademark) proposes a Web service called Google Cloud Print (Registered trademark) that causes the printer to cooperate with the cloud in addition to the establishment of a number of large data centers. The detailed specification of the Google Cloud Print (Registered trademark) is disclosed in https://developers.google.com/cloud-print/docs/overview?h1=us (Google Cloud Print (Registered trademark) Developers).
Google (Registered trademark) has developed a mechanism for data communication in order to provide a service by cooperating with image processing devices and published an interface for performing the data communication by the image forming devices with the cloud computing environment prepared by Google (Registered trademark). For example, if the printer implements the interface, the printer and the server are connected via an Internet, whereby the user can cause the printer to acquire data on the network via the client PC and execute printing.
Additionally, a mobile terminal such as a tablet and the like as an information terminal that utilizes the service provided by the print server has attracted attention. The mobile terminal has a tendency to be applied to office uses in addition to the past consumer use. The mobile terminal used in the office is carrying out near field communication (NFC) for logistics or a security. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-226344 discloses a print device that acquires image data to be printed from a mobile device through near field communication.
In particular, in the case of office use, the printer may be often shared by a plurality of users. Also, there are often cases in which each user uses a plurality of printers. Thus, an environment is enlarged in which a pull printing function, an anywhere printing function and the like, in addition to a push printing function that is a normal printing are utilized. As just described, there is an increase in the utilization of the mobile terminal that carries out the NFC with respect to the terminal that connects the cloud service. Also, a utilization of the pull printing function and the anywhere printing function increases in the printer used in the office.
However, even if the anywhere printing function is used when the user provides an instruction for printing from the mobile terminal by using the aforementioned print service, the user must operate the printer such as an overlapped print document selection, resulting in an increase of operation processing.